Un méli-mélo de fils rouges
by Lulu-Tsubasa.Kirinkai
Summary: Le fil rouge de l'amour et du destin se mêle de la vie de nos joueurs, et quand il y en a plusieurs, rien de plus compliqué que de démêler les nœuds. Résumé complet à l'intérieur.


**Titre : **Un méli-mélo de fils rouges

**Rating :** M (par précaution)

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sauf l'intrigue.

**Résumé :** Kise et Takao sont amis et se rapprochent de plus en plus, au détriment de Midorima et Kasamatsu. Kagami essaye de retenir Kuroko tandis qu'Aomine revient vers lui, Hanamiya ne comprend plus rien à Teppei et Imayoshi en profite, Akashi joue les kidnappeurs amoureux, Himuro désespère, et Riko et Satsuki ne savent plus où donner de la tête. Le fil rouge de l'amour et du destin se mêle de la vie de nos joueurs, et quand il y en a plusieurs, rien de plus compliqué que de démêler les nœuds.

**Blabla d'auteur :** Bonjour à toutes (si un mec lit ce texte, qu'il se manifeste !), je vous présente ma nouvelle fiction sur le fandom de Kuroko no Basket. Je n'arrête pas le recueil de drabbles, les parutions seront seulement plus espacées (_comme si elles ne l'étaient pas déjà assez u.u). _Ce sera –normalement- une fic longue, étant donné que je veux aborder beaucoup de personnages et de moments. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la foi d'aller au-delà des 20 chapitres… Encouragez-moi ! XD J'essaierais d'avoir des chapitres d'avance pour une parution à peu près régulière.

**Précision importante :** je ne sais pas DU TOUT quand se déroule l'histoire. Étant donnée que je ne suis pas à jour dans les scans, si vous attendez que des personnages comme l'équipe d'Akashi ou ceux d'après interviennent, et bien… ne les attendez pas, ou alors, si j'arrive à rattraper mon retard entre-temps, ce sera dans de nombreux chapitres. Je ne sais pas également si je décrirais les matchs ou non, pour suivre le fil temporel de l'histoire d'origine. Je dirais que, au vu des relations entre les personnages à ce stade de l'histoire du manga, ma fic commencera au tome 10, c'est-à-dire que :

-Teppei est revenu, mais on ne connait pas encore son histoire avec Hanamiya

-Himuro et Kagami se sont déjà retrouvés (mais je saucerais un peu à ma façon bien sûr. Niéhéhé. Enfin peut-être.)

-On n'a pas encore vu Akashi

-ce tome commence avec la qualification pour la Winter Cup, mais l'histoire commencera les jours avant ce fameux 7 novembre, on dira donc début novembre (ça m'arrange, il pleut dans ce chapitre). Je vais essayer de suivre l'ordre des matchs, mais je ne garantis rien. Je suis nulle en chronologie =.=

Ce premier chapitre est assez vaste, il présente un peu tous les personnages qui interviendront dans cette histoire, du moins les principaux, d'autres peuvent apparaître par la suite si des idées me viennent !

Décidément, je suis toujours aussi bavarde ! XD Fin de ce blabla donc, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 :** Bobine de fil et aiguilles

Kuroko leva les yeux au ciel. Il reçut une goute sur le nez, fronça les sourcils avant de se reculer à l'abri du gymnase. On était en novembre, et le froid se faisait sentir chez le petit bleu, qui décida de retourner à l'intérieur. Aida Riko l'accueillit avec un sourire sadique : l'entraînement reprenait. Il soupira, caressa rapidement la tête de Ni-Go avant de courir sur le terrain, se poster derrière Kagami, et lui signaler sa présence, causant une énième mini crise cardiaque au géant roux. Kuroko sourit. Faire peur à Kagami-kun était décidément amusant. Ce dernier avait toujours autant de mal à percevoir sa présence en dehors du terrain et sursautait dès que la voix de Tetsuya se faisait entendre près de lui. Cela amusait Kuroko bien sûr, mais l'attristait un peu aussi. Etait-il si invisible pour que la personne la plus proche de lui en ce moment ne le remarque même pas ? Ou alors n'étaient-ils pas aussi proches qu'il ne le pensait ? Il soupira et ses pensées revinrent vers Teiko, quand Aomine était avec lui, tout le temps avec lui, et le _voyait_. Il soupira. Et lorsque le sifflet de la jeune coach retentit à deux centimètres de son oreille, il comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de bouger.

L'entraînement était vraiment intense. À quelques jours de la Winter Cup, Riko savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle observa ses joueurs se démener les uns contre les autres en quête du ballon orange. Elle sourit. Ils étaient vraiment motivés Cette année était la bonne, elle en était sûre. Son regard se posa sur Hyuga, qui regardait vers elle au même moment. Le jeune homme lui envoya un sourire étincelant, avant de récupérer la balle et faire un trois-points parfait. Elle lui renvoya son sourire, confiante. Oui, elle en était sûre, cette année, Seirin gagnera !

Teppei souffla. L'entraînement était rude pour tous, mais encore plus pour lui. Il ressentait de temps à autre des douleurs très légères au niveau de son genou. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, puis les rouvrit, plus motivé que jamais à l'idée d'aller à la Winter Cup. Une image passa devant ses yeux. Celle d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs comme les plumes d'un corbeau, vêtu d'un maillot de joueur vert.

« _Il y sera sûrement à la Winter Cup… »_ Pensa-t-il.

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il était revenu pour aider son équipe et la mener vers la victoire. Et il le ferait, coûte que coûte !

Izuki réceptionna une passe de Koganei et la renvoya vers Mitobe. Riko leur faisait faire un match d'entraînement, et les équipes étaient divisées ainsi : d'un côté lui, avec Koganei, Mitobe, Furihata et Teppei. De l'autre côté, Hyuga, Kagami, Kuroko, ainsi que Tsuchida et Fukuda, Kawahara n'avait pu venir. Kagami et Kuroko défonçaient tout comme d'habitude, mais l'équipe d'Izuki lui offrait une très bonne résistance, notamment grâce à un Teppei particulièrement motivé. Il sourit à Koganei et Mitobe devant leur jeu d'équipe. Même s'ils ne jouaient que rarement en tant que titulaires depuis le retour de Teppei et l'arrivée de Kuroko et Kagami, il prenait toujours autant de plaisir à jouer avec ses deux amis.

Le sifflet retentit, le match était terminé. L'équipe de Kuroko avait gardé son avantage, mais il restait léger. Le petit bleu alla se changer rapidement, et sortit du gymnase, quand une main s'abattit sur sa tête.

« Tu n'comptes pas rentrer sans moi j'espère ?!

Kagami-kun.

Kuroko sourit. Même si sa lumière ne le voyait pas toujours, elle faisait des efforts. Et ça, Kuroko lui en était grandement reconnaissant.

-Kuroko.

-Oui, Kagami-kun ?

-Tu… On va au Maji Burger ? Je t'offre ton milkshake. »

Le plus grand rougissait légèrement. Sa main n'avait pas quitté la tête de Kuroko, qui écarquilla les yeux un instant, avant d'accepter avec une joie dissimulée, bien sûr.

Au Maji Burger, à une table près de la fenêtre, on aurait pu croire que le grand rouge se disputait seul avec ses burgers. Mais en réalité, il n'était pas seul. Un petit bleu sirotait tranquillement sa boisson, répondant de temps à autre à son interlocuteur. Un petit bleu plutôt heureux avec le grand rouge. Une ombre s'accordant à la perfection avec sa lumière. Kuroko en était convaincu. Et il lisait la même chose dans les yeux confiants de Kagami-kun.

Ensemble, ils gagneraient. C'était certain.

* * *

« Aïe !

-Takao, regarde où est le ballon bon sang !

-Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées !

Le jeune homme se frotta la tête, endolorie par un ballon un peu violent projeté par son camarade à lunettes.

-Shin-chan, tu aurais pu prévenir que tu m'envoyais le ballon !

-Je croyais que tu avais des yeux de faucon.

Takao soupira. Shin-chan était incorrigible des fois. N'empêche qu'il avait raison, c'était de sa faute cette fois. Il n'était pas du tout concentré sur leur match d'entraînement. Le ballon l'avait tellement surpris qu'il en avait oublié à quoi il pensait. Au même moment…

-À quoi pensais-tu ?

Takao se frotta la tête. Shin-chan posait toujours les bonnes questions au mauvais moment.

-J'ai oublié.

Le vert fronça les sourcils.

-Concentre-toi, les préliminaires de la Winter Cup ont lieu dans quelques jours, et je ne veux pas que l'on perde parce que tu passes ton temps dans les vapes.

Takao soupira, secoua la tête et se concentra sur le jeu. Il s'en rappellerait plus tard.

Midorima l'observait tandis qu'il faisait une passe. Takao était étrange ces derniers temps. Enfin, il était toujours aussi embêtant que d'habitude, mais il était souvent dans la lune récemment. Et tout le temps accroché à son téléphone.

Bien qu'il refusera toujours de l'admettre, ce comportement intriguait vraiment Midorima. À qui diable Takao pouvait-il envoyer autant de messages ?

_Une petite amie ?_

Il chassa cette pensée. Takao le lui aurait dit. N'est-ce pas ?

Il se surprit à soupirer. Voilà qu'il n'allait pas bien lui aussi. Il se concentra, réceptionna la passe de la personne qui occupait ses pensées, et effectua un trois-points parfait. Il n'avait pas à se soucier de ce genre de choses.

Le match terminé, les joueurs partirent se changer dans les vestiaires en discutant joyeusement. Midorima se doucha rapidement, s'habilla et sortit de la pièce, suivi de près par un Takao toujours en train de s'habiller, protestant contre son ami pressé.

Alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement jusqu'à chez eux, Takao sursauta soudainement à côté de Midorima. Ce dernier le regarda surpris.

-Ah, désolé Shin-chan, j'ai senti mon téléphone vibrer.

Kazunari prit son téléphone, discrètement observé par le vert, bien curieux ce soir-là. Et quand il vit le sourire de Takao s'élargir largement à la lecture du message… Il tiqua.

-Takao.

-Oui Shin-chan ?

-Il dit quoi ce message ?

Takao sembla un instant un peu gêné de répondre, mais dit malgré lui :

-Oh, on… on m'invite à manger demain.

-Ah. C'est bien.

Midorima ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Ils continuèrent de marcher, silencieux pendant de longues minutes. Shintaro finit par ouvrir la bouche une dernière fois :

-Et… qui t'invites ?

-Oh, c'est Ki-chan !

-Ki… chan ?

-Ton ami de la GM, Kise Ryota.

_Boum._

Le cœur de Midorima fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

_Avec Kise ?_

Il rata un battement cette fois.

Sans qu'il sache comment ni pourquoi, face aux paroles de Takao, la façon dont il l'avait dit, son sourire à ce moment-là, son cœur se mit à se tordre douloureusement.

* * *

Il souriait. Dans sa chambre, à la fenêtre il regardait tomber la pluie, et il _souriait_.

_Il allait revoir Seirin._

Cette idée le faisait vraiment rire. Cette idée que ces partisans de l'effort inutile allaient encore fouler le sol du terrain face à lui. Il avait si hâte de briser leurs espoirs !

_Il allait revoir l'idiot._

Son sourire se crispa quelque peu. Il se mordit la lèvre, et comme pour reprendre contenance, croqua violemment dans une tablette de chocolat.

* * *

Aomine pestait. S'il continuait de pleuvoir comme ça, le toit du lycée sera trempé demain et il ne pourra pas dormir à son endroit habituel.

Il regarda son équipe s'entraîner, et soupira. À quoi bon ? Ils ne perdraient pas. Les autres équipes étaient bien trop nulles.

Il songea un instant à Tetsu. Le petit bleu lui avait assuré qu'il le battrait, et pourtant leur dernier match l'avait totalement bouleversé. Il l'avait remarqué.

Il baissa les yeux.

_Il voulait tellement jouer avec son ombre à nouveau…_

-Daiki ! Intéresse-toi un peu à l'entraînement bon sang !

-Mais c'est ce que je fais ! Sinon crois moi je serais déjà parti !

-Je suis désolé ! Je suis vraiment désolé d'exister !

Imayoshi observait la scène de loin, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il se retourna, attrapa le ballon qu'on lui lançait, et effectua un tir parfait.

_La Winter Cup, hein…_

Son visage s'assombrit légèrement.

_Son équipe sera sûrement aux préliminaires… _

Et il irait sûrement les voir jouer.

Il leva les yeux, se dirigeant vers la porte, regarda la pluie tomber. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était assez anxieux à l'idée de _le_ revoir. Il soupira légèrement.

-Imayoshi !

Satsuki avait l'air prête à s'arracher les cheveux.

-Si toi aussi tu es ailleurs, on ne va jamais y arriver !

* * *

Kise regardait son sempai du coin de l'œil. Il discutait avec animation avec Moriyama et le blond était bien curieux de savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Surtout que le sujet avait l'air de particulièrement enchanter le capitaine. Kasamatsu finit par sentir le regard de Kise sur lui, et se retourna donc pour le regarder à son tour, visiblement agacé.

Le blond jugea alors intelligent de se remettre à courir. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter le coup de pied de son sempai…

-Sempai ! Ça fait mal !

-Tais-toi où je te frappe !

-Mais tu le fais déjà !

Une scène rien de plus normale durant un entraînement de l'équipe de basket de Kaijo.

Ryota et son capitaine sortirent ensemble du vestiaire. Yukio se démenait avec son parapluie tandis que Kise jetait un œil à son téléphone. Il avait un message. Il l'ouvrit, le lut, et sourit, ravi. Takao avait accepté son invitation. Le blond se sentait proche de la personnalité vivante et amusante du joueur de Shutoku, qui lui racontait toutes les excentricités de son ex-coéquipier de Teiko, Midorima, ainsi que de nombreuses autres choses très amusantes. Ils avaient déjà fait plusieurs sorties ensemble, et Kise s'était beaucoup amusé. Il appréciait vraiment Takao.

-Oï, tu bouges ?

Il faut dire qu'il était tellement plus sympa et joyeux que son capitaine. Des sorties que le blond avait fait avec son capitaine, il en retenait de fortes douleurs à cause des coups que lui envoyait régulièrement le brun. Il leva les yeux au ciel et suivit son sempai, leurs parapluies s'entrechoquant parfois.

-Ki-Kise ?

-Oui ?

Le brun le regardait, légèrement gêné.

-Demain… On a prévu un truc à midi avec les autres gars de l'équipe et… ça te dirait de venir ?

-Ah !

Kise se passa une main dans les cheveux, désolé.

-J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu demain midi. Désolé !

-Je… vois…

Le reste du trajet fut silencieux. Et lorsque Kasamatsu laissa Kise devant chez lui, le blond remarqua que le brun n'était pas comme d'habitude. Mais il ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça. Il n'avait en tête que son repas de demain avec Kazunari.

Yukio était assez déprimé en arrivant chez lui. Le blond lui paraissait tellement insaisissable récemment. Il n'allait plus aussi souvent qu'avant en ville avec lui. Et à chaque fois qu'il lui proposait une sortie, il était déjà pris. Il avait beau faire des efforts pour essayer de l'inviter, le blond déclinait à chaque fois avec son sourire étincelant, qui faisait rougir notre capitaine.

Il leva les yeux vers ce ciel bien gris. Il était à l'image de son humeur aujourd'hui. Il était triste.

* * *

-Non ça suffit maintenant !

-Mais je n'ai mangé que 3 paquets !

-Tu comptes vraiment faire une indigestion maintenant ?

-Muro-chin raconte n'importe quoi.

Et ce fut sur cette déclaration solennelle qu'un géant violet entama son quatrième paquet de bonbons à la guimauve.

* * *

Dehors, la pluie continue de tomber. Inlassable et répétitive, elle continue. Les fils rouges s'échappent de leur bobine et s'emmêlent tandis que les gouttes tombent comme des aiguilles sur la ville, pâles et synonymes de douleur.

* * *

**Blabla de fin d'auteur :** Vous avez vu, j'ai voulu faire de la poésie. Merci à ma Miss Mugi pour son avis préalable et ses conseils pour ce dernier paragraphe d'ailleurs. Je t'aime toi ! ET J'LE DIS HAUT ET FORT ! Enfin, en capslock. Like a lulugeek.

Bref, voilà donc un premier chapitre « tranches de vie », qui présente la situation d'un grand nombre de personnages au début de cette fanfic. Vous aurez remarqué que je n'ai pas mentionné le nom de certains. Même si nous on sait qui c'est, eux ne le savent pas :p

Bref ! Concernant la fic en elle-même, il y aura beaucoup de chapitres, si j'arrive à foutre dedans tout ce que je veux mettre (poésie du jour, bonjour !). Concernant le rythme de parution… Je vais essayer de taper dans les 2 chapitres par mois minimum, et d'essayer d'en avoir à l'avance (je ne garantis aucune des deux précédentes conditions).

Je devrais faire de même pour mon recueil tiens, des chapitres d'avance….

Brefouille (histoire de varier un peu de bref), cette fanfic va sûrement être mon plus gros pari sur ce fandom, et je compte sur vous (oui, toi, derrière ton écran) pour me dire quelles sont vos impressions, vos conseils, et m'encourager un peu quand même é_è

Gros bisous à toutes, et à la prochaine ! =3


End file.
